


西部之夜

by Codie



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codie/pseuds/Codie
Summary: 布鲁斯年轻时在路上捡到流浪中的克拉克
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	西部之夜

西部之夜  
In the Western Night  
  
  
  
  
在他记忆里，克拉克总是被雨淋过、湿漉漉的。  
  
这是最好的一部分：他把手指穿进克拉克淋湿的卷发里，然后亲吻他的男孩。他用舌头弄掉克拉克嘴唇上、眼皮上的雨水，他贴近了热源。这具身体里藏着一个晴天。接着他会把手伸到衣服底下，吸足了雨水的布料冰凉地压在他的手背上，温暖光滑的皮肤贴紧了他的指腹。  
  
在去克利夫兰的路上，布鲁斯第一次遇见克拉克，他在路边试图拦下任何一辆车。大雨让他的脸变得模糊，他带着一身水汽钻进了车里。  
  
“谢谢你，先生。”他说。  
  
雨水从他卷曲的黑发里一滴一滴地流下，划过眉骨和眼皮——他有一双很蓝的眼睛——汇成一小股水流抵达他下巴的凹陷，越过了脖子，掉进了他的衣领里。然后他得到了回答，“我不打算在雨夜里开车，所以我会找个旅馆，然后去克利夫兰。”  
  
“克利夫兰很好。”然后他说他叫克拉克。他原本没有任何打算。  
  
就像布鲁斯说将要去克利夫兰，他们在旅馆房间里做爱因为布鲁斯说他需要这个。  
  
布鲁斯脱掉了他的所有衣服。那件带人造绒毛领子的外套沉甸甸的全是雨水。他的肉体散发着温暖而纯净的香气，吻落在他的胸膛和腹部。克拉克几乎是茫然地说道：“我不知道我是否需要。我从没有试过。”  
  
“男人，或者任何人？”布鲁斯露出一个满不在乎的微笑。  
  
“任何人。”对于这个年纪的男孩，一个处男，平静得令人惊奇，仍有一点羞怯。  
  
“你会得到奖励。”布鲁斯说。然后他向下去，含住了克拉克的阴茎。他的技巧并不熟练，但对克拉克来说足够了。克拉克抓着床单，小声地抽气，更像受到了惩罚。他抚摸着男孩不安的微微震颤的肌肉，几乎想要发笑，然后用力地吮吸了一下。他的双颊凹陷下去，那会是一个色情的画面，而克拉克的头偏向一边，睫毛几乎盖住了眼睛。  
  
布鲁斯让自己的口腔休息了一会儿。那个大家伙弄得他舌头酸麻。他停留在克拉克的腿间，观察似地看着克拉克的脸。那是一张男孩的脸，将要成熟的，线条漂亮得像雕塑，情欲使它蒸腾着鲜活的气息。布鲁斯舔吻着柱身，缓慢地移动到顶部，再次将它含进嘴里温柔地吮吸，舌头在小孔上打转。  
  
克拉克射在了他嘴里，片刻停滞之后，突然大胆地将他拉起来，亲吻了他。布鲁斯发现这男孩力气大得不可思议，在短暂的一瞬间里，几乎是将他举起来了。他用舌头探索着布鲁斯的口腔，像是某种小动物般柔软的好奇。他不知道要怎么接吻，布鲁斯抚摸着他的肩膀，一直到他的后颈，给他每一个小心翼翼的试探以明确的鼓励。  
  
仍在下雨，而克拉克的皮肤烫得几乎干燥。手感很好，布鲁斯从他的后颈向下滑去，坚硬的脊椎一节节地藏在他滚烫得能让万事万物融化的皮肤之下。克拉克松开了他，布鲁斯在他的嘴唇上印下一个吻，像是一个过高的评分。  
  
布鲁斯去浴室里，打开水龙头接水漱口。然后他叫克拉克过去。他站在门边，看着克拉克走来，脱掉了自己的衣服。旅馆只提供十分钟的热水，他们快速地冲洗了一下，赤条条地回到了床上。  
  
“我有一个假期。”布鲁斯宣布。克拉克朝他微笑了一下，一个相当纯真的表情，像是他的确不知道接下来将要发生什么。一个消磨在床上的假期。  
  
布鲁斯跪在床上，张开双腿，用润滑剂扩张自己的身体。克拉克吻着他的肩膀，或者说把嘴唇贴在他的肩膀上。而他想要被注视，他想要观察那张脸，他造成了一切变化，像是一面镜子。  
  
“帮帮我。”他用一种诱哄的腔调对克拉克说。而克拉克更像需要帮助的那一个。男孩顺从他的引导，指节伸进了他的身体里。过于小心了，或者他不知道该怎么做。但布鲁斯没有指导他，仍由他借助自己的身体缓慢地学习着，又刻意为难似地告诉他：“你要把我打开，孩子。”  
  
等他耗尽耐心时，他拿开了克拉克的手，在床上躺下。然后他惊奇地发现，并不是感到厌烦，只是欲火难耐。“操我。”  
  
扩张并不充分。布鲁斯认识到这一点，克拉克的阴茎进入了一半。克拉克做得很慢，他可以忽视掉那些疼痛。但克拉克没有，“我弄疼你了吗？”  
  
“我想要你弄疼我。”他盯着克拉克的眼睛。布鲁斯躺在床上，充满力量的身体以一种几乎是温驯的姿态完全展现在克拉克面前。他确信自己说得足够露骨，但对方只是个男孩。  
  
布鲁斯翻身压住克拉克，在他身体上调整了一下，握住他的阴茎坐下去，“就像这样。”  
  
外边还在下雨，响亮地敲击着屋顶和墙壁。紧闭的室内闷热无比，布鲁斯的身体覆上了一层薄汗，在昏暗的灯光下发光。他向后仰去，撑着自己的脚踝，在克拉克的身体上完全地打开自己。  
  
他很少和男人做爱。把自己操开几十次后，他有点茫然地想，他不知道他要做什么，也许他只是想得到这个男孩。他适应了被撑开的感觉，不得要领地让那一点被反复地擦过。等他知道要如何精准地撞上那一点时，布鲁斯在冲垮头脑的快感中重新观察起克拉克。他确信克拉克感觉很好。  
  
克拉克羞涩而痴迷地看着他，小心地抚摸他的大腿、胯骨和腰部。这一切都让他感觉很好，他教一个对此一无所知的男孩什么是性爱——他甚至可以自大地说，完美的性爱。也许他们不会再见面，而男孩会有更好的恋人或床伴，但此刻他好像创造了什么。  
  
他开始抚摸自己的阴茎，没有放慢上下移动的速度。克拉克低沉而缓慢地叫他的名字，带着柔软的鼻音。他猜想这个画面对克拉克而言下流得难以置信，而他只是加上了刻意的煽情的呻吟。  
  
克拉克在他身体里得到了人生中第一真正的高潮，然后他射在了克拉克的腹部和胸膛上。布鲁斯让阴茎滑出了自己的身体，俯下身吻了吻克拉克的脸颊。  
  
布鲁斯问他要不要喝水，没有等到回答就下了床，去行李包里取出了矿泉水。他喝掉了一半，把水瓶递给克拉克。克拉克看着他，脸上的潮红仍然没有消退。布鲁斯意识到精液流到了自己的大腿上，他用纸巾擦掉，漫不经心地说，“老天，你射得很多。”  
  
他们休息了一会儿。布鲁斯让他趴在床上，然后开始给他扩张。他不确定自己做得对不对，分辨不出克拉克颤抖的肩膀意味着痛苦还是别的什么。但他能受得了这个，布鲁斯想。“你看，这才叫，打开。”  
  
克拉克发出一声呜咽，仍然乖顺地保持那个姿势。然后布鲁斯进入了他的身体，缓慢地抽插了几下，不容抗拒地打开了他的身体。“你应该这样操一个男人。”等布鲁斯确定他适应了，开始激烈地操他，直到他的身体突然用力地抽动了一下，布鲁斯确定自己找对了地方。  
  
布鲁斯放慢了动作，贴着他顺服的脊背，抵达泛红的耳朵。布鲁斯啃咬着他的耳轮：“你需要这个。”  
  
他们做到了半夜，雨一直在下。克拉克想到了农田之类的问题，然后他睡着了。  
  
等他醒来时雨已经停了，清晨的阳光透过陈旧的窗帘照进来。准确地说，他是被布鲁斯弄醒的。事实上，他醒来时注意到的第一件事是布鲁斯在给他口交。这算是他最令人惊讶的早晨了，一个严格来说还是陌生人的男人用他从来想不到的方式唤醒了他。  
  
然后他们在床上继续做爱。早晨的阳光让克拉克变得黏腻起来，他很多次地吻了布鲁斯，黏糊糊地吻在嘴唇上、脸上或是其他地方，有时痒痒的令布鲁斯发笑。  
  
等他们终于想起早餐这件事，已经九点多了。布鲁斯让他留在房间里。克拉克没有手表，他在房间里焦躁地转了几圈，好像布鲁斯不会再回来了。他明白他们严格来说还是陌生人，但他还是不自觉地用听力去找寻布鲁斯。  
  
他听见的是布鲁斯正在回来，声音愈发响亮。布鲁斯打开门时，他正好撞上了克拉克的目光。克拉克坐在床边，好像一直在等他，在这段时间里做的唯一一件事就是等他。  
  
“布鲁斯，我还想见到你。”他用一种接近陈述的语气说道。  
  
一年一次，或者两次，他去哥谭。布鲁斯再见到他，在车站，湿漉漉的，雨水洗掉了他身上灰狗大巴的气味。他总是在外流浪，每一份工作都不长久。  
  
他听克拉克讲山地偏僻的小镇或者新英格兰的小镇，年复一年，克拉克躺在他床的另一边，遥远得像是在屋外湖面的雾气里，像一只回到他窗边的候鸟。他把克拉克抱紧，手掌贴着逐渐坚实宽厚的背部，依旧温暖。男孩在他看不见的地方长大成了男人，有其他人见证了这一过程吗。他想，咬着克拉克的肩膀。  
  
而布鲁斯问起流浪途中结识的人，他说没有。没有任何人。布鲁斯看着他，现在他在自己怀里，身后床单上的凹陷还在。那不是克拉克的专属位置，明天他离开，其他人会填补空缺。  
  
“为什么，你不去尝试一下。”布鲁斯说着，心里生出一种恶劣的欢快：不，他不想去尝试。他知道这是个非凡的男孩，但只有他能拥有。没有任何原因。  
  
“我不想知道。”克拉克向他微笑。那种羞涩消失了，全然的坦诚和信任，克拉克看着他的目光，像是灵魂赤裸的展现。  
  
等克拉克终于决定去上大学，他已经比大多数学生都要年长了。他征求布鲁斯的意见，布鲁斯在一瞬间错以为他应该拿出支票簿。他好像对克拉克有某种权利，同时该为他的人生负起责任。给出建议，他不知道有什么建议。  
  
克拉克在隔壁的大都会上学，用他流浪时积攒下来的一点钱，还有奖学金。有时布鲁斯去他租的小公寓，克拉克回来时带着餐馆或者超市货物的气味。克拉克的床只是一张床垫，他们在上面做爱。然后克拉克坐起来写他的作业，关于诗韵格律。布鲁斯下巴支在他的肩膀上，看他谨慎又从容地写下自己的观点，忍不住刻意扰乱，要他补充上更多关于拉丁传统的论据。克拉克大笑，“你在帮我作弊，布鲁斯。”  
  
毕业后他又重新开始流浪。布鲁斯以为他不会回来，他又出现在湖边。湿漉漉的，像只落水的小狗。像十年前布鲁斯见到他时的一样。布鲁斯没有给过任何承诺，而克拉克总是会回来，永远恰好地出现在布鲁斯孤身一人的时候。说不定哪天他就会死去，布鲁斯想，而没有人知道克拉克曾在他生活里，像一个隐秘的幽灵，除了他的老管家偶尔瞥见过影子。  
  
他们的年龄都在增长。克拉克像镜子一样映照出他的疲倦和暴躁。而每次他们再见面，克拉克只是观察着他，像一次学习。克拉克知道的都是布鲁斯教给他的：如何爱肩背上的疤痕和覆在上面的谎话，如何痴迷于银灰的鬓角。  
  
他知道克拉克总是会回来。在西部的雨夜，布鲁斯把他带走，他们都浑身湿透。布鲁斯为他洗掉头发里的泥土和碎石，将他清洗干净。克拉克疲倦地睡在他怀里，一整晚布鲁斯都看着他，直到日升。  
  
男孩的皮肤又重新变得温暖，几乎烫着他了。克拉克朝他露出笑容。重量消失，他飘了起来。布鲁斯以为他要离开，但他只是移动了很小的距离去拥抱自己。  
  
“不要再离开。”布鲁斯干涩地说。他心里那个恶劣而欢快的声音又响了起来：因为他是你的。  
  
克拉克的笑容加深，布鲁斯意识到他说了出来。克拉克亲吻他，“当然，我知道。”  
  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次看BVS最后的葬礼，想起《嚎叫》里最后那句“in my dreams you walk dripping from a sea journey on the highway across America in tears to the door of my cottage in the Western night”，就用作了本文标题。  
> 唉这首诗的结尾真的非常温柔。


End file.
